The Girl
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: In the end it all began years ago when a little girl told him that she had crossed universes while begging for help...and he would never thank her for giving him knowledge his son was safe. Walternate's POV. P/O shipper approved. Walternate-hate approved.


The Girl

Spoilers: Over There 1&2, All of Season 3

Disclaimer: Don't we all wish we owned Fringe?

* * *

He remembers all too well that night when a scared little girl about eight appeared out of nowhere and disappeared from nowhere as well. He remembered the look on her face of being scared of her step-father and her handing him her notebook, begging him to help her.

Twenty-something odd years later he is faced with his son again and when the name Olivia is stated he remembers the drawing in the girl's notebook, the girl his son had befriended on the other side…but now it was different as they weren't children anymore and his son was clearly in love with her.

When she comes to get Peter, this girl…this Olivia Dunham that he had met so long ago for all but a few brief moments, fights and attacks to get to his son and he wonders why she is the way she is. He understands without even seeing her because of what his Agent Dunham says that this girl is just as much in love with his son as he is with her.

* * *

He knows where to strike…at this girl who is the very reason his son never returned and also the very way to get him to return. So he asks Agent Dunham to be a mole and she agrees, she's perfect in her ability to accept any mission, complete any task and does it with flying colors…he's read her file and knows if it had been the time of arranged marriages he'd have matched this woman to his son…she's perfect for Peter.

The woman that had once been the scared girl who begged for his help is brought to him and all he can think about is how different she is from that scared girl…he realizes that she doesn't remember him nor the fact she had crossed as a child.

She begs only once before accepting her fate, this surprised him…she is nearly emotionless, can go for hours without issue…she doesn't sleep as it seems she has insomnia and although he is not surprised, she is a soldier through and through…giving into nothing even when the torture began.

He uses methods he would not want made public but she says nothing, the only sounds she makes when the pain becomes too much is a single grunt…no scream or wince; she is perfect also but in a different way. It comes to him that she is so alike but so different from Agent Dunham that he has to use memory replacement.

* * *

She's resistant and eventually is strong enough to break out; her memory of the slightest thing has him worried because he's afraid the memories won't take if her memory is that good. They go eventually and she is his Agent Dunham.

Things go well for weeks, she agrees to tests and performs them with unnatural ease…as if she'd done it a hundred times before and it makes him realize that in her world the tank and her are old friends. She crosses but only at great difficulty, he realizes that her brain has hardwired itself to forget that part of herself.

Eventually he gets word that a break in has occurred and when he arrives he finds her, she's back to the woman he hates with a passion. He'd have shot her already if not for three reasons: first, he needs her brain and second, something about her stops him because every time he sees her he sees a harmless little girl and third, this woman means the world to his son.

In the end he has no choice; she won't reveal her secrets and Agent Dunham is succeeded far too well. That's until he gets the message and she's been compromised…he needs to deliver the girl back and keep her brain.

She slips through his fingers once again and with her has turned one of his most loyal, this has him worried…how can she do what she has done. What other talents does she possess?

* * *

Agent Dunham returns and briefs him, he's happy to have her back but he can tell she's solemn to come back…she longs for his son too. She's fallen in love with Peter and in that it has become personal…the girl had stolen the perfect daughter from him, the perfect ally in the war and the perfect mother of his grandchildren. He will keep her close, give her privilege and provide anything she needs…in the end he must have Peter back and she is the key.

Two weeks later he gets word from Brandon that the experiments have worked but only on the youngest of the recipients…clearly the drug is meant for children and he knows that already, the woman that had been in his office as a child had apparently been treated with the drug. When it is suggested that they use children he remembers the girl in his office and although he hates the woman she's become, he can't hate that girl…so he says no.

A week later he gets word of a miracle…perhaps not a miracle to anyone but him but Agent Dunham, Olivia, is pregnant with his grandchild. It is clearly another chance to end what has started…he can extract DNA from the baby after its birth and clone Peter…that will enable him to do what has to be done.

He'd be sacrificing his son but his grandchild is a worthy replacement as is the daughter he is sure to find in Olivia. He visits her and tells her he's excited about the baby and will give her anything she requires…after all she is the mother of his grandchild.

He visits weekly and meets her at the appointments, making sure everything is great but he soon gets information he doesn't know how to take…his plans are ruined once again by the girl when he gets word from one of his soldiers.

* * *

His son has been successful in impregnating the Olivia Dunham from the other side, by mistake it seems but the child is also highly gifted, showing abilities from the womb. He no longer needs Olivia's son because at his doorstep is something he never imagined.

The child would be of two universes…unimaginable power, the ability to cross between worlds as well as the abilities it seemed to already possess and Peter's DNA.

He needed the child…the child in the girl's womb, that child was the key and it made him realize that everything had been destined from the day he met the girl in his office and she begged for his help…he wasn't her salvation but instead she was his…or her child at least.

* * *

His victory was short lived when he is met by Olivia one day…in her hand was a gun pointed at him. Her hand lay on her belly and she confronted him.

"You planned to use my son to meet your own needs, I realize that now and I won't let you hurt him."

"I don't want to harm your son Olivia…in fact he is not who I need anymore. I need Peter's other child."

She shook her head, "what child?"

"The one your alternate is currently pregnant with…he managed to succeed in getting her pregnant as well. The child will be of two universes, have her ability to cross between worlds and have Peter's DNA…the sole thing I need. You son is safe from harm, now lower the weapon."

She eyed him, "we're genetically identical…she and I…do you know what that means?"

"No, what does it mean?"

"It might as well be my child you are using, no more of this madness…it's over and the universes will heal. He loves her and I love him, if she is what makes him happy then let him be with her and their child." She pulled the trigger and he was dead.

* * *

He'd never know that a girl so long ago that begged for his help would be the one to end the damage when she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl named Livyana Elizabeth Bishop.

Olivia would give birth to his former salvation, a boy named James Peter Dunham, never to hold the Bishop name or have the evil of him to touch the boy. He is taught that his father is another agent named Lincoln Lee, he has three loving grandparents and none of them are Bishops.

In the end…his goal is never reached and his two grandchildren grow up void of his influence and the worlds heal and separate on their own.

* * *

His vengeance was brought on only by the same girl that was a part of his son and he'd never see the happiness his son had with her because his greed and vengeance were too much.

In the end it all began years ago when a little girl told him that she had crossed universes while begging for help…his own daughter-in-law had given him information on his son long before she was who she was…and he would never thank her for giving him knowledge his son was safe.

* * *

A/N: I HATE Walternate but I wondered about his point of view when it came to Olivia because of what is revealed in Subject 13


End file.
